Algo Esconde
by Shanami Haruno
Summary: -¿Cómo pretende que me relaje cuando lo único en lo que pienso al ver a ese tipo con Sakura-chan, es en la forma más dolorosa de acabar con él? –El rubio se cruzo de brazos, iracundo, por la intervención de Sasuke había perdido de vista a la Haruno y a su… Nuevo amigo. -¡Estoy seguro, dattebayo, que algo esconde!


**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

**Algo esconde.**

* * *

Era viernes, un caluroso viernes de primavera, que solo auguraba un verano aún más caliente para el futuro más cercano. Uzumaki Naruto observaba con los nervios crispados y sin nada de disimulo como se paseaba por la calle una pelirrosa en compañía de un castaño de ojos miel. ¿Su nombre? No le importaba en lo más mínimo. Lo importante allí era el hecho de que aquel idiota no hacia más que apartar de su lado a la ojijade, a su mejor amiga, a su hermana.

Apretó los puños con fuerza mientras seguía los pasos de la pareja, quienes no lo habían notado o bien, lo ignoraban tranquilamente. Estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre el castaño cuando vio como este le decía algo a la pelirrosa, algo que lo había hecho reír divertida.

Pero casualmente una mano en su hombro lo detuvo, volteo su furibunda mirada, planteándose enterrar un rasengan en el trasero de quien había osado detenerlo, hasta que vio la penetrante mirada de su mejor amigo.

Uchiha Sasuke hacía casi un mes que había sido reincorporado a la aldea como shinobi de la misma, los orbes negros de ex renegado se veían relajados, pero en el interior también lo incomodaba desde cierto punto la idea de que la molestia rosada se la pasara con el ojimiel, hasta tal punto de que había llegado tarde a su recibimiento en la oficina de la Hokage después de cumplir su condena, y desde entonces, hacia ya un mes, solo la había logrado ver casualmente desde lejos un par de veces, pero siempre, siempre en compañía de aquel bueno para nada.

-Relájate, Naruto. –Comento Kakashi, un poco más apartado que el Uchiha, con la vista fija en su tan acostumbrado libro, Icha Icha Paradise.

-¿Cómo pretende que me relaje cuando lo único en lo que pienso al ver a ese tipo con Sakura-chan, es en la forma más dolorosa de acabar con él? –El rubio se cruzo de brazos, iracundo, por la intervención de Sasuke había perdido de vista a la Haruno y a su… Nuevo amigo. -¡Estoy seguro, dattebayo, que algo esconde!

-Oh, si Naruto. –Combinó el Hatake, extrañando a sus alumnos. –Algo esconde. –Luego de soltar una risilla algo pervertida para el gusto de los jóvenes frente a él, se volteo y se marchó a un paso relajado sin quitar la vista de su libro anaranjado.

-Vamos, Teme. –Luego de reparar en el hecho de que su sensei se había vuelto más que loco, todo un paranoico sexual, a causa de los condenados libros de Jiraya, tomo del brazo al azabache y comenzó a jalarlo por las calles de Konoha. –Busquemos otra vez a Sakura-chan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Caminar por las calles era algo tranquilizador a pesar del hecho de que mucha gente las transitaba a esas horas. Siempre era de su agrado cruzarse con conocidos, dedicarles su mejor sonrisa o quedarse a platicar unos segundos si no había algo más importante que captara su atención. Como era el caso en ese momento, toda su atención estaba en el joven de hermosos ojos miel que caminaba a la par suya.

«Es una lástima que no podamos ser más que amigos…» Se lamentaba la pelirrosa, admirando cada detalle del muchacho. Su piel, suave como la crema, tenía un tono beige claro, que combinaba a la maravilla con sus orbes dorados, que siempre brillaban con dulzura para ella, y sus alborotados cabellos chocolate, su relajado aroma amanerado y picante era atrayente hasta el punto de hacerte perder la cordura por una milésima de segundo.

De pronto, saliendo de su ensoñación, noto como el castaño le hablaba. Aclarando un poco su garganta, preparándose para hablar bastante sonrojada, nuevamente se había quedado embelesada con el aspecto del joven.

-Lo-lo siento, Yusuke-kun. –Cabizbaja dejó escapar un suspiro, alzó la vista solo después de asegurarse de que había quedado atrás su aturdimiento. -¿Qué me decías?

-Te pregunté si tenías hambre. –Le repitió amablemente, su sonrisa amenazó con ponerla estúpida nuevamente, por lo que optó por desviar la mirada apresurada hacia el frente, sin notar como dos pares de ojos habían vuelto a dar con ellos.

-Claro. –Contestó ella, mucho más segura, le hizo una seña para que la siguiera, mientras sus piernas por inercia se movían hacia aquel restaurante que solía tener la costumbre de visitar en sus tiempos de gennin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Uzumaki y Uchiha intercambiaron miradas y acortaron, automáticamente, la distancia que los separaba de la pareja. Quedando aún así, a una prudente distancia, a sabiendas de a donde se dirigían esos dos. Y a la distancia necesario para al mismo tiempo, oír su conversación.

-Oí que era un estupendo lugar para almorzar. –Decía el castaño, su voz era relajada y amistosa mientras hablaba con la pelirrosa. Quien asentía fervientemente, con la vista fija en la gente frente a ella.

-Solía ir a comer allí con mi equipo cuando éramos… niños. –Murmuró casi en un susurro para si misma, les había costado escucharla y volvieron a cruzar sus miradas confundidos. «¿Solía?» La cabeza no le daba lo suficiente a Naruto, se devanaba los sesos y aún así, seguía sin entender del todo a su amiga. Hasta que casi de ahoga con las palabras que pronunció como respuesta el acompañante de la ojijade:

-Nunca me has hablado de ellos. –La curiosidad se notaba en la voz del ojimiel. «¿¡No le ha contado de nosotros!?» ¿Qué rayos le pasaba últimamente a la Haruno? Estaba muy ocupada como para entrenar con ellos, eso era verdad hasta cierto punto, estaba atestada de trabajo en el hospital, pero entonces… ¿De dónde sacaba tiempo para andar por ahí con aquel… idiota de la sonrisita de modelo?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Habían llegado al pequeño y acogedor Ichiraku's Ramen. La pelirrosa y el castaño se adentraron mientras reían de algo que ellos se habían perdido por la estupefacción que les ocasionó el saber que… ella no hablaba de ellos con sus "Nuevas amistades". Frunciendo el ceño, tanto Uchiha como Uzumaki, entraron al restaurante sin hacer ruido, mirando resentidamente la espalda del castaño, quien por su parte, al sentirse claramente observado volteo a verlos sorprendido, sonriendo al verlos.

«¿Y a esté que carajo le pasa?» Sin dejar de fulminarlo en ningún momento, se acercaron hasta ellos. Del otro lado de la barra apareció el dueño del lugar, quien sonrió emocionado al ver a su mejor cliente.

-¡Naruto-san! Que alegría verlo otra vez. –Al oírlo, la ojijade, quien había comenzado a tomar una sopa mizo, se sorprendió y al intentar no escupir todo lo que tenía en la boca, terminó ahogándose y tosiendo para intentar recomponerse. Una vez mejor se giró a verlos aún sobre la banqueta, una tímida sonrisa se asomaba de sus labios.

-Naruto, Sasuke. –El Uchiha se limitó a asentir con la cabeza a modo de saludo mientras se sentaba en la barra, dejando una banqueta libre entre él y la kunoichi, claramente para el rubio, quien prefirió saludar efusivamente a su amiga.

-¡Sakura-chan! –Le paso el brazo por los hombros mientras tomaba asiento, alejádola concientemente del castaño, quien miraba con renovado interés a la ojijade. –Hace tiempo que no sabemos de ti.

-Am. –Aplastó sus labios, formando una delgada linea con ellos. –He estado bastante entretenida con las misiones que me encarga Tsunade… más el hospital. –Alzó la vista hacia los zafiros que su rubio amigo poseía por ojos. –Lamento que ya no podamos pasar tanto tiempo juntos… como antes. –Murmuró lo último desviando la mirada, por su parte el rubio y el azabache veían como el castaño los veía con curiosidad antes de carraspear, intentando recordarle su presencia a la pelirrosa. La aludida dio un respingón aún en los brazos de su amigo y le dedicó una mirada apenada al ojimiel.

-Lo-lo siento. –Volvió a disculparse. –Soy un desastre… -Se deshizo delicadamente del abrazo en el que la tenía presa el Uzumaki y se dirigía hacia los recién llegados. –Chicos, él es un compañero del hospita, Yusuke Fuujiki. –Ambos saludaron secamente al castaño, que no había borrado su sonrisa ni por las constantes miradas fulminantes que podrían haber aterrado a cualquier otro. –Yusuke-kun, ellos son… -Pero fue sorprendentemente interrumpida por el ojimiel.

-Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke. –Había algo oculto en su voz que no lograron descifrar. La pelirrosa los miró con una expresión contraída, claramente incómoda por la situación. –Jamás me comentaste que conocieras gente tan importante. –Después de la guerra, ambos se habían vuelto el centro de atención de muchísima gente, los admiraban por su poder, su valor, su fuerza y perseverancia..

-Si, bueno yo… -Y nuevamente aquel joven, Yusuke, interrumpió lo que fuese que ella había estado a punto de decir, causando cierta molestia en sus amigos.

-¿Dónde los conociste? Se ven muy cercanos ustedes tres. –Comentó sonriente, pasando por alto la alterada mirada que le mandaba la ojijade, estaba colmando su paciencia, y por muy guapo o amigo suyo que fuera, no se libraría de su ira si seguía así. Se decidió a beber un poco más de su sopa antes de que se fuera a enfriar. Y masculló una escueta respuesta antes de seguir con su almuerzo.

-Somos un equipo desde la academia Ninja. –El Uzumaki sonrió zorrunamente al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de aquel intruso. E incluso Sasuke sonrió de medio lado. Una vez que la sorpresa pasó, el castaño volvió a hablar.

-Ahora entiendo porque no me habías hablado de ellos. –Le dijo casi en confidencia a la ojijade, quien le devolvió una mirada llena de cansancio. –Te lo tenías bien guardado. –Dejó escapar una risa traviesa, el Fuujiki, mientras también pasaba a volcar toda su atención en el almuerzo.

Ninguno volvió a hablar, llegando a incomodar incluso al dueño del lugar ante tan tenso momento. Luego de pagar, Yusuke y Sakura se levantaron, caminando juntos hasta la puerta, antes de salir, el castaño le susurro algo al oído que la hizo reír como si tuviera otra vez cinco años y ninguna preocupación encima. Se volteó a ver a sus compañeros y se despidió con una mano antes de salir a la calle y perderse camino al hospital.

-¿Oíste lo que le dijo? –Escandalizaba el rubio aún dentro del local de comidas, había oído perfectamente un "Podemos festejarlo está noche cuando todos se hayan marchado." Cosa que hacía que su sangre hirviera ante todas las alocadas imágenes que cruzaban su mente.

-Serenate, Dobe. –Le ordenó su compañero, tomándolo nuevamente del hombro para que no se aventurará más allá de las puertas del restaurante y se planteara seriamente partirle la madre a aquel castaño, aún que él mismo se debatiera internamente en si debía detener a Naruto o unirse a su causa. Nada le sonaba mejor que la última opción, pero no podía aceptarla, obviamente.

-Hay que ir está noche. –Susurró con una complicidad sospechosa, que ameritaba pensar que tramaba arruinarles la noche a aquellos dos. Sasuke sonrió arrogante, nada le apetecía más. Las miradas idiotas que Yusuke les había enviado a los tres por igual aún le causaban cierto rechazo y unas repentinas nauseas. Era un tipo de lo más repulsivo. «¿Por qué la molestia se fijaría en alguien como él?»

La tarde pasó deprisa, habían permanecido fuera del hospital, registrando la presencia de Haruno en el interior, constantemente. La tarde le dio lugar a la oscuridad, y a un bellísimo manto de estrellas brillaba en el firmamento. Ya no quedaba casi nadie dentro del hospital, más allá de los enfermos, heridos y uno que otro médico Ninja que debía permanecer allí toda la noche, sin embargo su atención estaba puesta en dos chakras que se mantenían juntos en una sala del ala B del hospital, una que Naruto recordaba como la oficina de la kunoichi de rosados cabellos.

Era hora de entrar. Llegar fue fácil, esquivar algunos guardias, ocultar sus chakras para no llamar la atención de nadie, en especial pasar desapercibidos ante Sakura. Y en menos de lo que esperaban, allí estaba la puerta de la pelirrosa levemente entreabierta, lo que les permitía escuchar perfectamente una conversación ya comenzada.

-… No estoy muy segura de esto, Yusuke-kun. –Susurraba la Haruno, los espías en cuestión se acercaron un poco más intentando ver algo a través de la puerta.

-Oh, vamos Sakura. Dijiste que celebraríamos. –Se quejó el Ninja de cabellos chocolate. –Además, no me vayas a decir que la última vez no te gustó.

-No lo voy a negar… -Dejó escapar una risita nerviosa, Naruto y Sasuke intercambiaron miradas. –Pero aquella vez estábamos en tu casa… no en el trabajo. - «¿¡De que rayos hablaban!?»

-Técnicamente… Ya no estamos en horas de trabajo. –Su voz había dejado entrever un tono pícaro y atrevido.

-¡Pero estamos en el lugar de trabajo! –Se escuchó un ruido metálico dentro.

-Da igual, Saku. Nadie viene por aquí en las noches… -Ahí estaba otra vez el tono picarón, los compañeros de la pelirrosa, ambos con el entrecejo fruncido y los puños apretados con fuerza. Escucharon a la chica suspirar desganada.

-¡Oh, vamos! Quita esa expresión. –El muchacho rió. –Lo disfrutaras.

-De acuerdo. –Murmuró la pelirrosa, el ruido metálico se volvió a escuchar.

-Agáchate un poco más, no querrás que tu ropa se ensucie. –Ambos dejaron escapar una risita que no supieron como clasificar. Pero lo que vino a continuación fue el colmo. Un gemido. Uno claramente masculino se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta, dejando paralizados de la impresión a los muchachos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo su inocente compañera allí adentro? Y a continuación, la gota que rebalzó el vaso, había sonado como la voz de la pelirrosa, aún que no se había entendido nada, su boca sonaba ocupada por algo.

Ya no hubo pensamiento de cordura que evitara que ellos abrieran de par en par, viendo una imagen de lo más peculiar frente a sus descolocados ojos.

La pareja estaba sentada en el suelo, uno muy cerca del otro, ambos vestían sus uniformes del hospital, Sakura traía su bata blanca abierta, dejando ver una musculosa roja debajo y una pollera negra ajustada a unos diez centímetros por arriba de sus rodillas, pero su rostro. Su rostro estaba embarrado en algo blanco, descolocando totalmente a sus compañeros que no se molestaron en ver el resto de la escena antes de lanzarse sobre Yusuke.

-Oigan, oigan. –Se interpuso en su camino la pelirrosa, mientras que con una servilleta se limpiaba de las comisuras de los labios aquella sustancia cremosa. -¿Qué hacen aquí? –Detrás de ella, Yusuke se levantó, otra vez se escuchó el ruido metálico. El castaño hizo a un lado a la pelirrosa que miraba incrédula como acercaba hacia ellos la bandeja.

-¿Quieren pastel? Esta recién horneado y es delicioso. –Uzumaki y Uchiha bajaron la mirada al plato frente a ellos, olía a manzanas y limón, se veía esponjoso y curiosamente estaba recubierto por una capa de glaseado. El rubio miró a su compañera, aún tenía algo de crema en la mejilla, no estaba de más corroborar. Se acercó bajo la atenta mirada de los otros dos y tomó de la mejilla de la chica con un dedo el poquito de crema que le quedaba. Lo olfateo y se lo llevo a los labios para probarlo.

-Si es crema, dattebayo. –El ojiazul sonrió en grande volteándose a su amigo, quien dejó escapar un suspiro. La pelirrosa tenía una ceja alzada y los ojos abiertos con incredulidad. ¿Desde cuando sus amigos se habían vuelto tan extraños?

-Por supuesto que es crema, ¿qué más podr… -Acalló sus propias palabras recordando brevemente la conversación que había tenido con Yusuke, miró al mismo quien sonreía divertido, también había llegado a la misma conclusión. Dejaron escapar al unísono una carcajada. –Yusuke-kun, deberemos dejar la celebración para otro día, ¿Si? –Es castaño asintió, dejando la torta sobre el escritorio de la kunoichi se despidió de todos. Agregando antes de salir:

-Para la próxima vez podrías invitar a tus amigos. –Y sin más respuesta que una risita por parte de la ojijade, salió por la puerta y desapareció de la vista de todos.

-Sakura-chan. –La llamó el Uzumaki. –Creo que tienes algo que explicarnos. –La pelirrosa lo miró divertida.

-No tengo nada que explicarles, han estado siguiéndome todo el día. –Se sentó sobre su escritorio, cruzando las piernas.

-¿Qué celebraban? –Se aventuró a preguntar el azabache, con las manos en los bolsillos, recostándose en la pared más cercana de frente a la pelirrosa.

-Sus primeros cien pacientes. –Contestó con tranquilidad.

-Sakura-chan, ¡Ese tal Yusuke no me gusta nada! –El Uzumaki se había acercado a la pelirrosa y la tomó por los hombros. -¡Algo esconde! –Ella se carcajeo liberándose del agarre del rubio. -¿Y por qué no le hablaste jamás de nosotros? –Dejaba entrever con tristeza.

-Chicos, hay algo que debo decirles.

-¿Ustedes son pareja? –El rubio la interrumpió. -¿Es por eso qué no le hablaste de nosotros? Por que sabes que yo no permitiré que nadie que no sea el Teme esté contigo. –Los aludidos se sonrojaron notoriamente, desviando la mirada el uno del otro. Sakura codeo las costillas de Naruto.

-¿Qué cosas dices Naruto? –Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. –Yusuke-kun y yo no somos nada. –Dejó escapar un suspiro cansado. –Admito que él es muy guapo… pero jamás podríamos tener nada juntos. –Aún estaba cabizbaja.

-¡Claro que no! –El Uzumaki se sentó en la camilla. –Ese idiota no te merece, y si él no quiere tener algo contigo, es porque está ciego y no ve lo hermosa y talentosa que eres. –Dejó escapar de golpe.

La pelirrosa lo miraba sorprendida, sus mejilla estaban sonrojadas y sus labios entreabiertos levemente. Una risilla se escapó de ellos, los miraba a ambos enternecida. Negó con la cabeza suavemente antes de responder.

-No es eso. –Dijo aún entre risas y negando divertida. –Yusuke-kun es gay. –Su voz sonó casi en un susurró confidente.

-¡¿Es qué?! –La sorpresa no salía de los rostros de sus amigos, de todas las respuestas, esa no la habían previsto.

-Le gustan los hombres. –Repitió lentamente, haciendo obvias señas. –Por eso jamás le hable de ustedes. No quería que… bueno, ustedes entienden. –Bajo la mirada apenada nuevamente. El azabache miró al ojiazul, quien le devolvía la mirada. Ambos se acercaron a ella sonrientes, Naruto con una gran sonrisa y Sasuke con una ligera sonrisa ladeada, típica de él.

-Uf, pues gracias por eso Sakura-chan. –Comentó gracioso el rubio. Sasuke coincidio con él con un simple gesto de asentimiento y su acostumbrado monosílabo. –Pero de todos modos deberías presentarle al Teme, seguro que hacen buena pareja. –Se carcajeó, saliendo por la puerta justo a tiempo antes que Sasuke lo agarrara.

-¡Estás muerto Uzumaki! –Bramó con furia, pero algo lo tenía tomado del haori, se volteó viendo los jades ojos de la Haruno quien le dedicaba una sonrisa dulce.

-¿Tú también pensabas que Yusuke-kun y yo… -Había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que la habían interrumpido ese día, pero besar los labios del Uchiha era otra cosa.

* * *

**Aquí vuelvo con un poquito de humor, como ya mencioné en mi fic "Cuanto más rápido, más divertido" tuve un problema con mi servicio de internet y hace seis meses que estoy sin el servicio. Pero eso no impidió que la imaginación llegara y me permitiera escribir está y otras historias más. Algunas tendrán que esperar para ser publicadas, pero por el momento subiré los One-shots o los primeros capítulos de ellas.**

**Muchas gracias!**

**Si creen que merece un review por favor, que nada los detenga de hacerlo.**

**Shanami Haruno**


End file.
